Party!
by Candygal
Summary: Abby's invited everyone for a party on Saturday...Meanwhile ... Tony's finding it hard to not think about Kate,he turns to alcohol for support. But when he finds out about Kate's new lawyer boyfriend ... this become a lot harder to deal with. Pt4 rated15
1. Part 1 Richard

Cate was at work early today. She had loads of reports to do and knew that once Tony was there … well those reports will take a lot longer. She sat down and turned on her computer.

"Ding" The elevator opened and Gibbs entered the office. He wasn't surprised to see Cate there early.

'Morning Gibbs' She smiled.

'Morning Cate … you working on your files?'

'Yes'

'Good girl' Gibbs smiled and sat down.

Cate sighed and got to work.

6am …

Abby turned on the lights and ran around the room turning on all her of computers.

'It's gonna be a long day Abby' She said to herself.

She opened her emails and started typing up what she'd planned all weekend.

'Cate and McGee and Tony and Gibbs and ducky and Jimmy' She sung to herself while she typed.

"Ding" McGee entered the squad room and went over to his desk.

'Good morning Cate' He said cheerfully to her (Gibbs was in MTAC).

'Good morning to you too McGee' Cate smiled back.

'How are those reports going?'

'Nearly done … if I'm lucky, they've be done before Tony …'

"Ding" Tony came into the office and sat down.

'… Or not' Cate sighed.

McGee nodded and turned his computers on.

'How are my fellow co-workers today?' Tony asked and grinned at them.

'I'm working Tony' Cate said.

'As I am about to' McGee added.

'Not with me here you're not' Tony said and sat down.

'We know' they both replied.

"Beep"

McGee and Cate saw that they'd received an email from Abby.

'Wow … sounds fun' McGee said after reading it.

'Yeah … you gonna go Tim?' Cate asked.

'Sure … why not'

'What? What are you talking about?' Tony went into his emails. There wasn't one for him.

"Beep"

'Ah …' Tony said and opened it to read.

I 

My Dear Crazy Friends,

I am holding a party at my place this Friday at 7pm til late. As I am clearly inviting you to come … you can bring a partner with you if you wish … and I will be having some friends over for you to meet. Please dress appropriately and casually. At 8pm we will be going out to dinner. After dinner, my friends will have to go but we will then be going bowling unless we have something else planned.

I would really appreciate it if you could join my friends and I at this fun event.

Your dear friend

Abby

xoxoxo /I 

'Now that does sound like fun' Tony said and grinned.

'What does Dinozzo?' Gibbs came into the room.

'Check your emails boss' Tony replied.

'Can't … they're not working' Gibbs frowned and sat at his desk with a fresh coffee.

'What's wrong?' McGee asked and went over to Gibbs's computer.

'How the hell would I know?' Gibbs shrugged at sipped his coffee and watched McGee trying to fix what Gibbs calls a useless machine.

"Beep"

'There boss … it works now' McGee went back over to his own desk to work on his files.

'How you do that … is beyond me' Gibbs sighed and read the email form Abby.

'Yes! I'm done' Cate said happily.

'Lucky you' Tony grumbled.

'Yes lucky me … I'm going to see Abby'

Cate grabbed her PDA and left quickly.

McGee watched her in a little jealousy.

'Well? Are you going to go boss?' Tony asked him.

'Nope' Gibbs said and deleted the message.

'Abby!' Cate called to her.

'Cate!' Abby ran over and gave her a big hug.

'I got your email' Cate said as Abby let her go.

'Are you gonna go?' Abby asked.

'Yeah. Tony and McGee want to as well'

'And Gibbs? He didn't want to did he?' Abby asked.

'Nope' Cate sighed. 'He never does'

'Not this time … he's going … I will find a way' Abby said firmly.

After work, Cate said goodbye to everyone and gathered her stuff. She headed towards to elevator.

'Wait!' McGee called out to her.

She turned around as waited for him to catch up.

'What is it McGee?'

'I need your help with something' He gasped.

'Sure' Cate smiled.

McGee told her what he needed help with and she agreed to help him. They left in the elevator together with Tony nearby wondering what they'd been talking about.

'Dinozzo … shoo!' Gibbs said and tried to get rid of him.

Tony frowned and grabbed his stuff.

Tony went home and sat on his couch. He couldn't concentrate on the tv … he was thinking about Cate … again. He knew he had no chance with her … but his heart just wouldn't give up. He knew he had to tell her how he feels … but he could never make himself do it. The fear of rejection was just too strong. He liked to spend time with other women … it usually got his mind off Cate and how he'd never be able to spend time with her in the way he'd want to. He'd never get a chance to date her … or lay in bed with her all snuggled up beside him … he'd never be able to kiss her … he'd never be able to protect her from her fears or be there when she needs someone who cares …

'You're going to kill yourself if you don't stop thinking of her Anthony' He said to himself and decided to go clubbing or something to get his mind off her.

He went to the bathroom, showered and put on nicer clothes … neat and tidy.

He locked the door and went to his car.

After a while, he arrived at a nightclub and went inside. He was a familiar sight there and some of the girls knew him very well.

'Hey Tony' Said a blonde haired women.

'Hi Lucia' He smiled at her and tried to hide his pain as he always did.

Tony went to one of the bars and looked towards one particular corner. Abby came here every now and again. She wasn't here tonight though. Tony sighed and ordered a drink. He was tired of hearing about all the great guys Cate whad dated or her current amazing guy. He was so nice … he was handsome … he loved her … he was sweet … etc …etc …etc … etc

'Here's your drink sir' the bartender said and gave him his drink. Tony drunk it and ordered another.

Abby was singing to her music and chatting to McGee online with a web cam.

Deathstlker49: What time is it?

McGeek: Late

Deathstlker49: How late?

McGeek: Don't u have a clock?

Deathstlher49: WHAT IS THE TIME?

McGeek: Fine. It's 10pm

Deathstlker49: Thank u

McGeek: u r welcome, I can't wait 4 your party on Saturday!

Deathstlker49: Same. I have 2 think of a way 2 convince Gibbs 2 come as well.

McGeek: Is that even possible

Deathstlker49: Everything's possible

McGeek: 

Deathstlker49: brb … phone

McGeek: ok

'Hello?' Abby answered.

'Hey … it's Cate'

'Hey Cate … what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong … I just wanted to tell you about this guy I met and we're dating now'

'Really? Oh wow! What's his name?' Abby asked happily.

'Richard and he's a lawyer'

'Oh … Tony would love to meet him' Abby smiled.

'Yeah … do you think I could bring him to your party?'

'Sure Cate … tell me more about him … is he hot?'

'Yeah … he's so sweet … he bought me flowers just to thank me for keeping him company'

'Ohhhh … how sweet' Abby said.

'I'm going to dinner with him tomorrow … I can't wait'

'Sounds like fun Cate … I wish McGee would do something like that'

'Why don't you ask him Abby? Don't forget that he doesn't even know that you like him'

'True … true … maybe I will … speaking of McGee … I have to go, he's waiting for me to go back online' Abby said.

'Okay bye Abby'

'Bye Cate' Abby smiled and hung up.

Deathstlker49: Back

McGeek: Yay … who was it?

Deathstlker49: Cate … she's dating a lawyer guy named Richard

McGeek: Tony hates lawyers 

Deathstlker49: I know. She's going 2 bring him 2 the party. I'm sure Tony will be very happy about that 

McGeek: Cool … hey I was wondering … would you like 2 go 2 lunch together sometime?

Deathstlker49: How about tomorrow?

McGeek: Sure

Deathstlker49: It's settled then 

They talked for a little longer but then logged off and went to bed,

The next morning …

Tony had a headache as he walked into the office and sat down.

'Yeah sure … yes of course Richard … the flowers were great … yes okay … I have to go now …ok … love you' Cate hung up.

Tony sat down miserably.

'Hey Tony' Cate smiled.

Tony ignored her.

'What's wrong? No girls last night?'

'Shut up Cate … just leave me alone' He grumbled and went to get a coffee off McGee's desk (there were some for everyone. McGee was currently giving Abby her Caf-Pow).

Gibbs came in and whacked his head.

'Ouch! What was that for?'

'Don't tell Cate to shut up' He said and grabbed a coffee too (there's always one set aside for him).

Tony sat down and closed his eyes. He was waiting for the pain in his head to stop but it only seemed to get worst.

Gibbs left to go and see Ducky as McGee came back.

'You okay Tony?' McGee asked.

'Leave me alone' Tony opened his eyes again.

'What's with you?' Cate asked.

'Nothing … you just enjoy your smart and handsome boyfriend who loves you very very much and you can't imagine living without him … you're probably going to see him again tonight while I'll just sit at home with my TV and enjoy my loneliness!' Tony nearly yelled.

McGee looked at him. 'Has this got something to do with him being a lawyer?'

'Oh … even better … a lawyer!' This time Tony yelled. He sat back down and ignored them after that.

He even ignored Gibbs later on … until he was nearly shot by him for doing so.

On Cate's way home that night, she felt really bad about what had happened that day. She was surprised of how Tony reacted to her dating Richard. She'd hurt his feelings somehow. She felt so guilty. Tony was after all … the guy she was really in love with.

As Cate arrived home, she got out her cell phone and called Richard. She told him that she had doubts about their relationship and wasn't sure if it would work out. In other words … she dumped him. He said he understood. Cate hung up and went inside her apartment.

Cate went to her bedroom and got out a box that she had hidden in her clothes drawer. It was a picture of Tony. Cate thought of him each and every day. All she wanted was to be with him … but he's Tony … the skirt chaser …

'Oh Tony' She whispered. While holding the photo frame close to her chest, Cate went over to her window and looked out at the night sky. She decided to go and get something that reminded her of him … like his favourite pizza … even though she didn't like to eat fatty foods … this once couldn't hurt.

'That will be 16 dollars miss'

Cate handed the guy the money.

'Thankyou … enjoy your pizza' He said and turned to serve someone else.

Cate took the box back to her car and put it on the seat beside her. As she was driving home, she saw a figure on a footpath near the park. The figure had blood around it's head. As she got closer, she saw that it was actually Tony.

'Tony!' Cate stoped the car and ran over to him.

'Nnnnnnnnnnnnmnnnnnnmmmm' He groaned as she lifted his head up to see if he was okay.

'Come on' She helped him into the backseat of her car. She was very concerned about the blood though. She drove towards home again.

Cate helped Tony into her apartment and then she made him sit on her couch. She got a washer from the bathroom and cleaned the blood spot on his head. It was just a scratch. Tony was obviously I bit drunk and had hit head on something. She convinced him to have a shower. He did and after only a few minutes he was done. Cate took him to her room and put him to bed. He was fast asleep in minutes.

Cate put the pizza in the fridge for later. She went to have her shower and get changed into her nightgown. Cate was thankful for her double bed as she climbed in beside Tony. She just lay there and watched his breathing. He was so adorable when he was sleeping. She kissed his forehead and soon fell asleep as well …


	2. Part 2 Odd surroundings

Tony rolled over and felt the sun on his face. He last remembered driving to the nightclub again. he had a few beers … well maybe not a few … but then he remembered trying to walk home because he was too drunk to drive. He tripped and hit his head on a lamppost. He couldn't remember anything else after that. His surroundings at the moment felt soft and comfy. Had he made it back home? No, this bed was too comfy to be his. Did he sleep with someone? He hoped not … because he didn't remember it … and he hates waking up at their place … they make him stay longer and then he's late for work. The sun on his face usually meant it was fairly late in the morning or early afternoon.

Tony opened his eyes and had a look around the room. It sure of a hell wasn't his room. It looked like a female's in a way, but he didn't recognize the room at all.

'Yes I know … I told you that last night … sure …' Tony heard a women's voice. She was talking on the phone and then she started laughing. Tony's heart stopped. He knew that laugh … he heard it nearly everyday … Cate … but how? She'd never sleep with him … and she had a boyfriend …Mr so perfect lawyer guy …

'Yeah … okay Abs … I have to go now … Tony will be up soon … yes I said Tony … no I'm not … yeah, yeah … laugh all you want … bye Abby …' The phone was hung up.

Tony decided to try something. He heard Cate coming back into the room. He closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Cate went into her bedroom. She saw Tony eyes were still closed. She'd known Tony long enough to know he was faking it.

'What would you like for breakfast Tony?' She was.

Tony opened his eyes and frowned.

'How'd you know I was awake?' He asked.

'I know you Tony' she smiled. 'I have a pizza … your favourite … if you want that?'

'Sure … um … if you don't mind me asking …'

'We'll take at breakfast'

'Okay' Tony said.

'We'll have breakfast and then get you home to change … then we are going to see Abby for an hour or so … I don't know what's after that'

'Huh? But what about work?'

'Gibbs said that all our paperwork was done and there was no case … we get the day off' Cate said and went to get breakfast ready.

Tony got out of her bed and went out to the lounge room.

He turned on the TV and sat on her couch.

He looked over at her clock on the wall. It was only 8am. He'd thought it was much later.

'Here Tony' cate handed him a plate with two pieces of pizza on it. she sat next to him with her won pizza. He looked at her pizza in confusion.

'I thought you don't eat yummy food? It's always that strange tasting stuff that you call health' Tony said and took a big bite of his pizza.

'I have my moments' Cate said and also took a bite of pizza.

'Ah … now ya tell me'

'Yep' She smiled.

'So um …' He didn't need to ask … it was kind of obvious what he wanted to know.

'Well … I went to get this pizza and I saw you on the ground while I was driving home. You were drunk Tony and your head was cut … I know you party a lot but I thought you were still responsible enough to get home' Cate finally said.

'I was … ah … a little stressed … and why were you getting pizza? I thought you'd be on a lovely date with Mr so perfect lawyer guy?' Tony shut up. He didn't mean to tell Cate the name he'd given Richard … he didn't want Cate to know he was over reacting. But he also knew that he couldn't fool Cate. She looked at him and then put her pizza down.

'Tony … why do you have suck a problem with Richard? I mean other than him being a lawyer … I've dated lots of guys … you didn't seem to give them a second thought … just nag me about them … but you never too much notice of them like that … why Richard?'

'Can I have some more pizza?' Tony held up his empty plate like a hungry little kid.

Cate looked a little annoyed but took the plate and went to get him more. Tony sighed … he knew he should tell her … but he was still afraid of rejection or her laughing at him. Cate came back with another two pieces for him.

'Thanks Cate' He said and smiled. He seemed lost in thought, so Cate turned her attention to the TV.

After they'd finished their breakfast. They headed to Tony's place so he could change and brush his teeth etc. Cate waited in the kitchen for him. When he finally emerged from the bathroom, Cate couldn't help but giggle.

'What?' He asked in worry. He checked his pants were done up … no problems there.

'Here' She took the comb out of his hands. 'Tony! you're tall … I can't reach your hair!' she said loudly … loud enough to make Tony jump.

'Oh' Tony went to sit on the couch so she could brush his hair. He liked the attention he was getting but he knew that after today … it was back to work … back to her going out with her lovely Richard.

'There … now you don't look like you have a cat sitting on your head' Cate smiled and handed back his comb.

They soon arrived at Abby's place. Cate knocked and the door flung open two second later. Tony nearly shit himself in fright. He was rather enjoying himself. He'd never seen Cate's place or Abby's. They went inside and Tony had a look around. He thought Abby's lab had creepy pictures on her walls … they were nothing compared to the ones in her house. Cate and Abby started chatting away like they hadn't seen each other in years. Tony has never been able to understand how females do that.

'Oh … McGee's in the room to the left' Abby said and pointed to the hallway. Tony didn't know which room she was on about but was sure he'd find it. Sure enough, McGee was in one of the rooms that seemed full of computers. Okay there was only about 3 or 5 but it seemed a lot of one person to own.

'Hey Tim … Whatcha playing?'

McGee looked up in surprise. He quickly turned his attention back to the computer and Tony stood behind him to watch.

'Um … Attack of the Zombies 3 … Abby loves this game … number 4 is coming out next month' he said and waited for Tony to say something to tease him.

'I see …' Tony got a chair and sat next to him to watch. 'You winning?'

'Um … yeah, I'm on level 12' McGee said.

'Cool … did you stay here last night or just recently turned up?'

'Oh … Abby invited me over this morning … I've been here since about 7am'

'Okay … look out!' Tony yelled and pointed to this big thing raising from the ground.

'Damn it' McGee tapped at the keyboard as fast as he could. Tony soon joined in.

'YEAH!' They cheered as the monster zombie blew up. They gave each other a high five.

'I beat your unbeatable level Abby!' McGee called out. 'Well Tony and I both did' He added and smiled at Tony. Tony winked at him as Abby came running in and looked at the screen that said:

b Level 12 Complete !

New high score: 48 750 485 /b 

'No way' She said. Cate came in behind her.

'Yes way' Tony said as McGee looked at Abby proudly.

'Well then … beat level 13 and 14 Mr genius' Abby smiled.

McGee and Tony stopped smiling. Abby nodded and left the room with Cate behind her.

'Come on Tim … we can beat these … ah … um … things' Tony said.

'Yeah' McGee nodded. He liked it when Tony was nice to him … but then he realized that this is probably the first time Tony had actually been this nice to him.

'Those boys do know how to get along after all' Cate smiled.

'Yeah … they're very different outside of work … or maybe that had something to do with Gibbs?' Abby smiled.

Cate laughed.

'Hey? How's Richard?' Abby asked.

'Um … well I actually broke up with him yesterday as I got home'

'Why? … is it related to Tony's overreaction to you dating him?'

'Huh … now way … I … how'd you know? Cate asked even though she was sure she knew the answer.

'My geek told me' Abby smiled.

They could here the boys yelling and cheering in the room. They'd just beat level 13 and were now facing one of the nastiest zombie's of all time.

Abby chuckled. 'They'll never pass level 15' She smiled.

Cate looked at the floor, lost in thought.

'What's wrong Cate?' Abby asked and put her hand on Cate's shoulder in concern.

'Why is Tony overreacting over me dating Richard?'

'He's a lawyer?' Abby asked.

'I've dated a few before and he was going off before he even knew Richard was a lawyer' Cate sighed.

'Maybe he likes you'

'Abby' Cate said and looked at her seriously. 'I mean it'

'So do I Cate … maybe that's what you're refusing to think of … maybe Tony likes you … it's possible' Abby shrugged.

'LEFT!' Tony screamed at McGee from the room.

Cate smiled … they were like such children.

'I dunno Abby … I …'

'I know you're in denial and think that Tony's incapable of loving a girl properly … but you have to remember that he's always very quiet once he finds out about you having a boyfriend' Abby said, trying to convince Cate.

'When we're at work and I've got a date afterwards … he helps me fix my hair and all before I leave work for my date' Cate whispered.

'he's a great guy Cate … if any one can see that more than everyone else … it would be you … come one … give the guy a chance … you won't know if you don't try Cate'

'Thanks Abby' Cate smiled and gave her a hug.

'YES!' McGee screamed from the room. Abby and Cate looked at once another in disbelief. Abby raced to the room.

As she got there … Tony and Tim were smiling at her.

'You didn't …' she looked at the computer screen:

b Level 15 complete! Now loading stage 2 … /b 

'You did' Abby said in shock.

'Yay to them' Cate said sarcastically.

'How?' Abby asked them.

'Teamwork … you can't live without it' Tony grinned.

'Since when were you two a team?' Abby asked them.

'We've always been a team … just couldn't stand one another' McGee said.

Tony agreed. 'Tim's not useless … only at work' He winked at McGee, who looked up and frowned at him.

'Wow … look at the time … we're going to be late for out movie McGee … we better get moving' Abby said.

McGee looked at his watch. 'You're right' He said and locked the computer.

'We better get going Tony … come on' Cate said. Tony obeyed and put the chair back.

'See ya' Abby hugged Cate and Tony.

'Bye' Cate said and Tony waved to them.

On their way to the car, Tony stopped and ran back to the house.

'Tony?'

'Hang on a minute!' He called and knocked. Abby answered it again and they talked for a minute. Tony came running back.

'Ready to go?' Cate asked.

'Yep' Tony smiled and got into the car beside her.

'What are you up to?' She asked as they drove out of Abby's driveway.

'Nothing' Tony said and looked out the window.

Cate didn't believe him … but what could she do?

'Shouldn't you be getting back with Mr … with your boyfriend Cate?' Tony asked miserably.

'No … he's visiting his sister today'

'Oh … and he doesn't mind that I stayed at your place last night? Or that you're spending the day with me? Or are you two so much in love that he'll trust you with a meddlesome loser like me?' Tony asked, still looking out the window.

Cate looked at him in surprise. 'No … I don't think he really cares who I hang out with Tony'

'Isn't love great?' Tony growled to himself as they pulled up at Cate's place.

They went back up to her apartment and Tony settled himself on her couch again with the TV. Cate went to get them some lunch.

They spent the rest of the day watching TV and talking about work. Tony stayed for Dinner and them headed back home. They had work tomorrow and the day after … but then there was the party. Cate was actually dreading the party of some reason.

'Okay … bye Cate' Tony said and gave her a hug. Something he'd always wanted to do. Cate was surprised but hugged him back.

'See you at work' She smiled and waved as he got into his car (Cate had driven Tony back to the nightclub to get his car). She watched him drive off and then she did the same.

She had to tell him sooner or later … but she just wondered how much time she actually had until it was too late? She knew she had to tell him about dumping Richard and how she feels for Tony …

Cate decided to do that before the party … and who knows? Maybe he'll be her date for the night …

Only time would tell … that is … until time runs out …


	3. Part 3 No more secrets

Thursday … the day before Abby's big party. Abby had been running around everywhere with excitement. She's changed the party though. They were now going to a private room in a restaurant. It had a eating area and a dance floor. She'd even hired a few bands to play.

Abby was still trying to get Gibbs to go. Even Ducky and Jimmy had agreed to come to her party.

There was still no case, so Abby had a lot of spare time. Quite recently (A few weeks ago) NCIS had a new director and agent. Ziva had been away for the week. But she was back now, so Jimmy asked her to join him because Abby hadn't invited her. Jenny wasn't invited either because Abby didn't like her very much.

Gibbs just came out of MTAC and bumped into Abby.

'Abby!' He yelled. The whole office turned to look at him. 'Would you please stop stalking me!' He ignored the people watching.

'So will you please come to my big party?' She begged for the millionth time.

'No' He said for the billionth time.

'Aw come on Gibbs … please?'

'Abby!' He yelled.

'You could bring Jenny' She smiled.

'If I don't say yes … is there any chance of you leaving me alone?'

'Um ……………… nope' She said.

'Then fine … I'll go' Gibbs sighed.

'You promise' Abby said and pointed at him.

'Fine … I promise I'll be there' Gibbs gave up.

'YAY!' Abby screamed and ran down the stairs to give McGee a big hug. McGee had even considered hiding when she ran over but she was too fast.

Gibbs went back into MTAC to ask Jenny to join him at the party so he doesn't suffer from high blood pressure.

I bet you're going to take Mr so perfect lawyer guy to the party?' Tony asked Cate.

'No' Cate said.

'Why not? Don't want to embarrass him by getting him to meet me? Or is he too good for an office party? Are you and him planning to go on a luxurious sea cruise on the week end? Snuggle up in bed or make love?' Tony said loudly. Abby and McGee turned to look at him in surprise.

Cate bowed her head and didn't say anything.

'It's not a office party' Abby grumbled quietly.

'It's not like that Tony' Cate whispered after a moment of silence.

'Okay … what is it like then? A day on the beach? Movies? Fancy restaurant? I bet he's best guy you'd ever met? So smart … handsome … trustworthy … did I miss anything?' He asked, still in a loud tone.

Gibbs and Jenny came out of MTAC and heard what Tony said.

Gibbs looked at Cate. She was grabbing her stuff.

Cate ran out of the office without a word.

Abby went over to Tony and slapped him hard in the face.

'OUCH!' He yelped.

'Earns you right!' She yelled at him. Gibbs grinned a little. Abby will be Abby.

'What? It's true!' Tony said as he ducked her punch.

'Oh yeah? Well then how do you explain the fact that she dumped Richard a few days ago because she felt bad over what you said!' Abby yelled and slapped him again.

'OUCH! What do you mean? Why would she do that?'

'Because she thought she'd hurt your feelings' Abby said.

She was about to hit him again when she saw pain in his eyes as he looked towards the elevator that Cate had left in.

'I … I didn't know' He whispered and looked angry with himself. 'Now she probably hates me' He said sadly.

'Maybe so … but are you really going to give up on her?' Abby asked, now feeling sorry for him.

'I'd never give up on her Abby … but I'm sure she'll give up on someone as useless as me'

'If that's true … why would she be upset Tony?' Abby asked.

Tony looked at the elevator again. The party was tomorrow night … it was time for him to put things right with Cate … even if he had to be a complete fool by doing so …

Later …

It's now dark and it was raining like hell outside … perfect weather to fit her mood. Cate sat on her bed and started crying again. She was acting like a high school girl with a crush, but she couldn't help it. Tony's words had really hurt her.

Tony got out of his car and walked up to the building. A man was just leaving the building.

'Sir?' Tony asked, before the man could go any further.

'What are you doing out here in the rain young man?' The guy asked him.

'I need to talk to Cate' He said.

'Oh … you mean the poor lady who ran in here crying her eyes out? I don't think she wants company right now'

Tony felt guilty all over again.

'But if it's urgent … I could call her down' the man saw the look of guilt on Tony's face.

'No … I just want to know if I'm allowed to see her … I don't want to visit her if she wants me to leave her alone' Tony said … totally soaked.

'I'll give her a call' the man went back into the building and called Cate's apartment (the man works there).

Cate heard her phone ring. She considered not answering but it wouldn't stop.

'What?' She asked.

'There's a wet young man down here asking if he could visit you … would that be okay?'

Cate knew whom he was talking about. She went to her window and looked outside. Fair enough … there was Tony, completely wet. He could've taken shelter but he didn't. He was just waiting for her answer on the phone.

'Fine … he couldn't possibly say anything worst' she sighed and hung up.

'Okay … she has let you … I take it that you're the cause of her pain? Go make it right lad … while you're still young' the man patted him on the back and went out into the rain with an umbrella.

Tony nodded and ran to her apartment.

'HEY! No running in the hallway!' Yelled one of the cleaners.

'Sorry' He said and walked fast.

'I'm watching you' the cleaner growled as he went to clean Tony's wet footprints off the carpet.

Tony knocked on Cate's door and waited. This is it, he thought.

Cate opened the door. 'What do you want?' She whispered. Tony felt bad again. Her face showed obvious signs of crying and her hair was a little messed up. She'd taken his words to heart.

'Can I come in?' He asked and looked at the floor. He considered running away like always did, but he had to make this right.

Cate moved out of the doorway. Tony took of his coat and shoes so he didn't get water everywhere. Now his hair and face were all that were wet. Cate got a towel from the bathroom and threw it at him.

'Thanks' He mumbled and wiped his hair and face. Cate took it back off him and pointed to the couch. He obeyed. They sat down and Tony took a deep breath.

'Cate … Iamreallysorryaboutbeforeandi …'

'Tony … slow down … start again' She said.

'I'm sorry … I didn't mean to say the things I did … I didn't know that you'd broken up with him … Abby said you did because you thought you'd upset me … is that true?'

'Yes … it is true' She sighed. And now he will want to know why, Cate thought.

'Okay' He said and looked at the floor, still feeling guilty about everything.

'You don't want to know why?' Cate asked.

'If you want me to know … you'll say so … I'm not going to make you answer' he said and started feeling nervous … he was going to tell her … but didn't know how to.

'Thanks Tony … but really, if you want to know …'

'I do … but that's actually not why I came' He said, growing more nervous by the minute.

'Then what?' Cate asked. What else could he have to say? She wondered.

'We've known one another for just over a year now … and for all this time … I thought of you nearly everyday. I don't think I've ever told you just how much you mean to me. I act like a real jerk … but really … I think highly of you Cate … you're smart, pretty, strong and caring … I know that you're too good for me … but I just thought that you should know that I care a lot abut you and can't imagine living without you' He said and considered running for the door to make an escape before she laughed at him.

Cate was speechless. She didn't know what to say. All those smartass jokes … teasing … they were all a cover up for how he really felt? Cate couldn't believe it … didn't believe it.

'How can you be sure that this is really how you feel Tony? … I mean after countless other women … how do you know this time is different?' She asked.

'Um … about that … most of those women were just me trying to distract myself from how I'll never be able to be with you … or I was trying to get my mind of how happy you were will another guy' Tony really wanted to just run and never turn back … but Cate wouldn't have let him until she got answers. He owed her answers … so he stayed.

'You mean like Richard?' Cate asked.

'Among many others' Tony sighed.

'But why do you have a big problem with Richard? I mean I've dated other lawyers before'

'I had finally decide that I just couldn't take it anymore and have to tell you the truth … then Mr so per … I mean Richard … came along and you loved him … I didn't want to wreck it for you … but I didn't know how much longer I could keep it all inside' Tony had been looking at the floor the whole time, refusing to look at Cate, knowing that if he did … he wouldn't be able to say anything else.

'Tony … I broke up with Richard because I saw how hard you were taking it … I felt guilty … I'm glad you've told me … it all makes sense now' Cate said.

Tony nodded. 'I was also wondering … now that Richard is out of the picture … um … well I was wondering if you'd like to be my date for tomorrow night?' Tony asked and looked up to see her eyes.

'Maybe … I'll tell you tomorrow … I need to think about it' Cate said softly. She knew that Tony wanted to know her feelings … but she didn't want to say. She was still in a little shock and disbelief.

'Okay … I'll ah … I'll just go' Tony mumbled, feeling rejected.

'Um … okay Tony' Cate gave him a hug. 'Thanks for telling me the truth' She smiled. Tony loved that smiled. After all that has happened and the fact that she'd smiled at the end of it all … made it feel all the more worth it.

Tony put his shoes and coat back on while Cate opened the door for him.

'Bye' He said and leaned forward. He kissed her on the cheek and left in a hurry. Cate raised her hand to the spot where he'd kissed her. She smiled and made her decision.

He was too good to live without … she just hoped that following her heart was worth it because her heart didn't understand the risks the same way that her brain did.

'Tony wait!' she called out and ran after him. Tony heard her and turned back around.

'What is it?' He asked.

'Please … I don't want you to go yet … I would love to be your date for tomorrow night' She smiled.

Now it was Tony's turn to be speechless.

'You do? Oh …' Tony looked at the floor.

'What's wrong?' Cate asked in worry.

'Are you sure?' He asked. 'Don't you want to be with someone better? I'll probably only embarrass you Cate'

'To me Tony … there's no one I'd rather be with than you' Cate smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She looked into his eyes and smiled.

'That's the way to go!' Said the man that Tony had spoken to earlier.

Tony smiled a little and kissed Cate's forehead.

'Come on … you need some food' She said and led him back to her apartment.

Tony held her hand as he followed her. At this point … Cate didn't care what her brain thought … she knew what her heart wanted and it was fine with her.

Tony stayed for dinner then headed back home. He didn't want anything to happen yet. No kissing or cuddling etc. He wanted his first kiss with Cate to be tomorrow night's treat.

All he had to do now was to find the finest suit and flowers for the evening … not to mention some form of protection from Gibbs when he finds out. Tony was sure Gibbs wouldn't mind … but he would probably want to kill them at first, but he will eventually get over it and be more accepting. Tony just hoped that he and Cate still had their jobs when that moment came …


	4. Part 4 Time to party

Part 4 

'It's tonight! It's tonight! It's tonight!' Abby screamed as she ran into the office the next morning.

McGee smiled while Gibbs dashed to MTAC. Cate had never seen him run so fast.

'Where's Tony?' McGee asked, noticing that he was late (It's nearly 8:30).

Cate smiled.

Abby saw her and looked at her suspiciously.

'Cate … we ah … need to go for a walk' Abby frowned at her.

'I can't Abby … I'm busy' She answered.

'Doing what?' Abby said and saw Cate's computer was switched off and there was not paperwork in sight.

Tony came into the office.

'Sorry I'm late' He said. 'Where's the boss?'

'In MTAC … hiding from Abby' Cate smiled.

Tony smiled at her and turned his computer on.

Abby looked form Tony then to Cate then back to Tony.

'Cate … we really have to go for a walk' Abby said firmly.

'But Abby …' Cate started to say, but Abby wouldn't take no for an answer.

Gibbs opened the door of MTAC and peeped out.

'NOW!' Abby yelled, causing everyone to jump.

The door of MTAC slammed shut again.

Cate looked at Tony questionly. He slowly shook his head.

'Sorry Abby' Cate said.

'Don't apologise Cate … it's a sign of weak …' Tony started to say.

'Shut up you!' Abby yelled, but then smiled. 'I know something you don't Cate' Abby said and looked at Tony, whose face revealed that he didn't want Cate to know what Abby was talking about.

'Abby … you wouldn't' He said.

'Why not?' Abby asked and glared at him.

'You know why Abby' Tony said softly. Cate didn't want to hear it if Tony didn't want her to. 'I'll go for a walk Abby … but you're not going to hear much … because there's nothing to hear' Cate sighed.

'Yay!' Abby cheered.

She and Cate left the office.

Gibbs came running down the stairs.

'Hey boss' McGee smiled at him.

'I'm not staying' Gibbs said and grabbed his gun. He got his coffee as well and headed back to MTAC as fast as he could without spilling any coffee.

McGee and Tony just laughed.

Abby and Cate came back after a few minutes. Abby looked disappointed (Cate only said that Tony apologised and he stayed for dinner, but that was all).

Cate winked at Tony and sat back down. McGee saw this and considered telling Abby … but Abby's cell phone rang.

'Yeah? Abby here' she answered and walked away so it was easier to hear.

'I didn't know Abby had a cell phone' Tony said.

'Me neither' Cate added.

McGee just smiled (he'd got it for her).

And the night finally arrives … …

Abby was waiting at the door for the few that hadn't turned up yet.

Gibbs and Jenny approached the dining/dance room that Abby had hired for the night.

'Hey' Abby said and greeted them. (Gibbs had calmed down a bit now).

'Good evening Abby' Jenny said and smiled. Gibbs smiled as well and gave Abby as kiss on the cheek.

They went inside. The place was well decorated and looked really lovely.

'Where's Cate and Dinozzo?' Gibbs asked McGee as they went over to say hello to everyone.

'I don't know … Abby's not going to leave that doorway until they get here though' McGee smiled and shook Gibbs's hand as a welcome.

Tony pulled up outside Cate's building. he told he he'd wait outside for her. And sure enough … after a few minutes, Cate came outside. Tony thought she looked so beautiful. She had her hair up and was wearing a red dress and shoes.

'Wow' He said as she got into the car next to him.

'Thanks … and wow yourself' Cate was impressed by the quality of Tony's black suit.

They got to the place and Abby ran out to greet them.

'Wow … you two look so cute together' She said. 'I mean … it's not like you are together … are you?' Abby asked in surprise, as Tony and Cate didn't deny it.

Cate just smiled.

'Shit' Abby said. 'I mean … that's great … but shit' she said again.

'Shhhh' Tony said and led Cate up to the party.

'Don't you shoosh me' Abby grumbled but followed them happily.

Tony linked arms and entered the room. Every face in the room turned to look at them. They smiled and went over to the crowd of their fellow workers.

'Now don't you look beautiful' Ducky smiled to Cate as she gave him a kiss on the cheek as a greeting.

'Thankyou Ducky' She smiled.

'I agree with Doctor Mallard' Jimmy smiled.

Cate smiled and gave his cheek a kiss too.

'I didn't know you could actually look so amazing Cate' McGee smiled, causing Abby to frown at him.

Cate smiled and kissed his cheek as well.

'Now now everyone … She's my date for this evening' Tony smiled happily.

'Yeah McGee' Abby frowned.

Ziva and Jenny came over with Gibbs.

'Wow … reality check' Gibbs said as he saw Tony and Cate.

Ziva at Jenny smiled warmly at Cate who returned their smiles.

Gibbs kissed Cate's cheek and gave her a hug.

As the night moved on and Abby's friends (Two couples. Each couple were Goth and had two kids). had gone home. Abby got the band on stage and a song started up. It was normal music, so nobody minded it.

Tony took this chance to hold Cate's hand and he asked her to dance. She didn't want to at first, but couldn't refuse. They went onto the dance floor and started dancing. Abby dragged McGee onto the dance floor as well. Ducky soon joined them with his date (A brunette that he'd known for awhile and had taken a liking to). Ziva convinced Jimmy to join her as Jenny tried to get Gibbs to dance as well.

'I have heart problems' He said.

'No you don't Jethro'

'High blood pressure' He said.

'Jethro' Jenny warned.

'Fine' He got up and led her onto the dance floor.

McGee loved how Abby's hair twirled a little when she danced. He was usually the last person who'd want to be dancing (other than Gibbs), but he quite liked dancing with Abby.

Cate had never seen Tony dance before … and he was really good too.

'Where'd you learn to dance like this Tony?' She asked.

'Practice … you're pretty good too' He said.

She smiled.

After awhile, Abby got sick of this kind of dancing. She ordered a slow song. Gibbs looked like he was going to have a heart attack after all.

Tony stopped dancing and took a deep breath. he'd dreamed of this moment for so long and still can't believe that it's even real.

'Shall we?' He asked her and geld out hid hand.

'Why not?' Cate replied. She put her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. McGee did the same to Abby and Ziva did to Jimmy. After a moment of convincing, Jenny did so to Gibbs. Abby had to try very hard not to laugh at the look of horror on Gibbs's face. They all saw Ducky nearby dancing with the brunette that was his date. It's been a while since they'd seen Ducky this happy.

The slow songs continued for a while. Gibbs and jenny had gone to get something to drink. They went over and joined Ducky and his date for a little talk. Jimmy joined them; Ziva had received an important phone call and was near the corner and away from the noise. Cate and Tony were still dancing though. They were both lost in thought as they gazed into one another's eyes dreamily.

McGee was enjoying himself, but it was kind of annoying when Abby would keep looking at Tony and Cate every few minutes.

'Abby … please' he said.

'Oh … sorry, how about we have a break, then we can continue?' She asked.

'Sure' McGee said and they went over to the bar for something to drink.

Tony smiled and placed his forehead against Cate's and looked in her eyes again. He'd never felt so happy to be with a women. But this wasn't just any women, it was the one he'd never thought possible to be with. The one he thought of everyday. This was Cate … the love of his life … this time for real.

Everyone was surprised that Tony and Cate were still on the dance floor. Gibbs was very nervous. They were to close for comfort. They all just stopped and decided to watch them for a while … no one more than Abby though.

'Did anyone bring popcorn?' She asked them.

Gibbs just smiled.

Tony knew that it was now or never.

'I really do love you Cate' He whispered.

Cate smiled at him. 'I love you as well Tony' She whispered back to him. She was sure that she knew what was coming … she'd waited ages for this moment … and here it was.

Tony and Cate stoped dancing and Tony leaned forward. His lips touched hers gently. After a few moments of testing her reaction, Tony slowly stared pashing Cate. Cate responded in pure happiness and placed one hand on his cheek.

'Awww' Abby sighed. 'Why can't you do that McGee?' she growled at him.

'What?' Gibbs asked and stopped talking to Jenny. He looked at Abby. 'What are you on about?' Gibbs asked.

Abby pointed to Tony and Cate.

Tony felt so happy … he couldn't believe that he was really kissing Cate … a moment he hoped for everyday since meeting her. It was a long wait … but he knew that it was worth all they'd been through … all that has happened and everything else.

Their kiss was interrupted by a sudden choking noise. They parted and turned towards the crowd that they'd forgotten was there. Gibbs was being hit on the back by Abby as he tried to breathe. He apparently was coughing and choking at the sight of their kissing.

Tony smiled nervously. He took Cate's hand and led her over to the group. Abby was frowning at McGee, who looked devastated and fearful.

'Hey' Tony said, like nothing had happened.

Gibbs recovered and looked at them.

'What the hell was that?' He asked them in shock.

'That was called a kiss boss … you know … something two people to when they're in love' Tony shrugged as Cate went red.

'See McGee … people who are in love do that' She frowned.

'Shut up Dinozzo … you're giving Abby ideas' Gibbs sighed.

McGee just looked at the floor.

'Come on Jimmy' Ziva pulled Jimmy back to the dance floor and were soon joined by Jenny and a very worried Gibbs.

Cate (being a profiler) could read what McGee was thinking.

'Come on Tony' She urged. Tony smiled and they went back to dance.

Abby crossed her arms and turned her face away from McGee. Tim placed his hand on her shoulder to get he attention.

'What?' She asked and turned to face him.

'I … ah … I do really like you Abby …' he was blushing nervously. Abby didn't think she'd ever seen him so nervous.

'Then that's all you had to say' she said and kissed his cheek. Within moments, they were pashing and Gibbs felt dizzy … like he was about to pass out.

'I think we'd better be going now' Gibbs said to Jenny. She agreed. They said goodbye to everyone and left.

'Need a ride home Jen?' he asked her.

'Sure Jethro'

After an hour or so, Everyone had left, but Abby and McGee. They were pashing while dancing slowly (Even with no music).

'You may be a geek sometime McGee … but you're my geek now' Abby smiled.

'Glad to hear it' McGee smiled.

'Come on … let's go home' She yawned.

'I'll drive you' He said and gathered his stuff.

Tony drove up the driveway and got out. He opened Cate's door for her and led her to the building. On their way to her apartment, the cleaner eyed them suspiciously when they passed.

'I hope you like it miss' Said the man that they'd spoken to earlier.

'Like what?' Cate asked Tony.

'Tony smiled and opened the door to her apartment.

'Oh my god' She said and looked around. The whole apartment was decorated with flowers, candles and many other lovely things.

'I made a deal with the man that called you for permission of my visit … I hope you don't mind' He smiled at her reaction.

'Oh wow' She said. ' Thankyou Tony' She hugged him tight.

'No … thankyou for being my date tonight Cate' He kissed her cheek and returned the hug.

'Wow … this is to lovely to enjoy by myself … please stay' She asked him.

'Anything for you' he smiled.

'I have to have a shower okay? Yu can watch TV until I get back' She smiled and went to her room to get her night gown etc.

'Sure' He said.

After Cate was in the shower, Tony got up and went to her room. He was too tired for TV. He lay down on the same side he'd woken up on the other day.

Cate came out of the shower and went to the loungroom.

'Hey Tony … ' he wasn't there.

Cate checked the toilet; the door was open … but no Tony. She checked her room … there he was, fast asleep on her bed. She crept up to the bed and sat next to him, on her side.

'Tony' She whispered. He was out like a light. Cate leaned forward and kissed him on his lips and lay down next to him. Tony felt Cate laying there. He grabbed her and rolled on top of her.

Cate laughed out in surprise. Tony looked down at her and smiled.

'I scared you Catie' He grinned.

'That you did' She smiled, even though she hated being called Catie.

'I'm going to have a shower … okay?' He asked and got off her.

Cate pulled a sad face. Tony laughed and went to have his shower.

Cate heard that the water was still going. She crept into the bathroom (It was her place, so she a had a key. But Tony hadn't locked it anyway). Cate walked over to the shower (Tony couldn't see through the curtains) and just stood there.

'You nearly done?' She asked.

'Shit!' Tony yelped and dropped the soap on his foot and hit his elbow on the tiled wall.

'Hey' cate smiled and peeked around the curtain. Tony frowned at her.

'And now I have a sore elbow Cate' Tony sighed.

'Then come here and I'll kiss it better' She teased.

'I'm naked' Tony said. The hot water cut out. 'GEEZ! Cold!' He screamed and leaped out of the shower. Cate passed him a towel.

'Thanks' Tony said and dried himself.

'I'll go out while you get dressed' She sighed and went back to the bedroom.

Tony went back into her room after a few minutes and lay down beside her. Cate was lying on her back and starring at the ceiling.

'Are you okay?' Tony asked in concern.

'Sure … it's just still a little unbelievable'

'Same … I'm half waiting to wake up' Tony sighed.

Cate had to test him … she was curious and still in doubt if she was any different to his other women. Cate rolled on top of him and looked down at him in the eyes. She smiled at him cheekily and he smiled back. He raised his hand and moved a strand of hair away from her eyes.

'You really are beautiful Cate' he said and closed his eyes sheepishly. Cate was convinced. She relaxed and leaned forward to kiss him again. Tony opened his eyes and responded to her kiss.

They parted and Cate let out a yawn. Tony rolled over so he was on top of her again. Cate's doubts returned. Tony was loving this. He could see her doubts and he knew she was testing him. He decided to see what she'd do. He pulled the blankets from under them and placed it over them. Cate now had a look of fear in her eyes. Tony knew she'd doubt if she was any different to the others. Tony smiled at her.

'You don't seriously think that I was going to treat you like you were just anybody? No way … I love you Cate … you're not a female to just have sex with … you're my angel that knows how to kick my ass' Tony smiled and he felt her relax.

'Sorry' Cate said, embarrassed.

'It's okay … I understand your doubt … you've just got to trust me okay?' He asked and smiled at her again.

'Of course' Cate smiled.

Tony kissed her cheek, then kissed his way down to her neck. He felt her tense slightly. Tony kissed his way down to the low collar of her nightgown and stopped. He looked up at her. She was starring at the ceiling again. Tony smiled. She looked so worried. He didn't like worrying her … but he had to prove himself to her. He leaned forward and kissed her lips slowly. Cate didn't' respond this time. Tony gave up and proceeded to making her assume he was after sex. He got into sitting position (still on top of her, but not putting too much weight on her … he didn't want to her even the slightest). Cate looked like she was about to push him off. Tony was disappointed that she still didn't trust him. He rolled off her and lay on his back again. He frowned and turned over to the other side. Facing away form Cate.

'Tony?' Cate asked softly and leaned closer to see his face.

'You don't trust me … do you Cate?' Tony asked and turned to face her a little. Cate looked terrified. 'Cate? What's wrong?'

'I … went I was in high school … a guy who I'd assumed loved me … he … nearly raped me … it was close but also very scary' She said through a few tears.

'Oh Cate … I didn't know … please don't cry' he rolled back over and hugged her.

Cate cried on his shoulder and made him feel really bad.

'I'm sorry' Cate gasped and tried to stop crying.

'For what? You didn't do anything Cate … just please … don't cry … I always do something to make you cry' He whispered and stroked her hair.

'No Tony … please don't think like that' She looked at him and wiped her eyes.

'Okay … I'll try … do you trust me Cate? I would rather kill myself then to hurt you' he whispered and kissed her nose.

'Now I do' Cate smiled and kissed him again. Tony yawned and thanked her. He lay down, too tired to stay sitting up. Cate got over her pain of the past and kissed his lips and then his chest and then just above his belly button.

'Okay … now you're teasing me' Tony said and tried not to loose focus.

'Maybe' Cate smiled and placed her hand just above his boxers.

'May I ask what you're doing?'

'Well … I'm admiring your boxers Tony' Cate said and placed her hand on the center of his boxers.

'Okay … is there any particular reason to why you are doing that Cate?' Tony asked nervously. He was nervous because he didn't want to do anything in case she was simply teasing him, but nothing more.

Cate placed the blanket back over them. After a few minutes, Cate said it was a bit hot … as the window was shut as well. She took off her night gown so she was only in her bra and undies.

'That's better … not as hot now' Cate sighed and kissed Tony's chest again.

'Okay … Cate you're making me nervous … please explain' Tony tried very hard to keep himself in control.

'I trust you Tony' She whispered in his ear and winked at him.

'I'm still not sure what you want' Tony said, hoping she wasn't just teasing him.

'I thought it was clear … sex machine' she whispered again.

'Are you asking … what I think you're asking?' Tony looked at her suspiciously.

Cate took off her bra and smiled. 'Guess' she said and looked at him cheekily.

Tony didn't know what to do or say. 'Um … no thanks … not tonight' Tony yawned. 'I wouldn't last very long'

'Good … because I was testing you … again … you've convinced me now' Cate said and put her bra back on.

'Aw … you really don't have to put that back on Cate' Tony grinned.

Cate frowned. 'Yes I do … it's cold' She said.

'Come here' He opened his arms. She lay in his arms and the closeness started to warm her up instantly.

Cate yawned. 'Although I must say … those women that were your sex partners … they must've been very lucky'

'You think so?'

'Yeah … with a body like yours … and now I'm the lucky lady' Cate said.

'The only difference Cate … is that you own me now and I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon … or ever' Tony kissed her forehead.

'Sometimes I have a strange feeling that we were meant to be Tony'

'We were … but we would never admit it in the past' Tony smiled.

'And now we are together … and I'm glad' Cate was barely awake.

'I love you Cate' Tony said softly and they both drifted to sleep in each other's arms.

A place that they would stay for a very long time … … …


End file.
